


Time

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jiho is immortal i guess, M/M, ahhh dont worry the oc is only very very briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho falls in love over and over again, until he finally gets it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP/OTP+ being immortal. Through the years they constantly relive watching lovers come and go. But when meeting B (and C) suddenly they realize they “got it right” this time and are no longer immortal, finishing a long life.

Time and time again, Jiho has fallen in love.  
At least, he thinks he has.  
It's been probably hundreds of years now, and here he's been for a long time, stuck at 22. Over the years, he's met so many people, and fallen in love with all of these.

His first love was a small sharky boy named Lee Taeil, with glasses without lenses because he was insecure about his small eyes.  
Jiho remembers taking those circular frames off Taeil's delicate face and telling him he was just as beautiful without them. He remembers the way he loved the blush on Taeil's cute little face and the way he kissed him afterwards.  
Jiho loved the way Taeil sang, the voice of a real angel, and Jiho couldn't believe he managed to find such an amazing treasure and call him his.  
But Taeil was too good for him, too perfect and beautiful in every way.

His next boyfriend, years later, was a boy he liked to compare to a kitten, almost, if kittens had smiles as stunning as Kim Yukwon's. Yukwon danced not gracefully but still beautifully, movements free and explosive, sharp and severe, but beautifully nonetheless.  
Jiho remembers walking in on Yukwon dancing to Ringa Linga, arms flying everywhere, from his sides to his head then splayed across his toned chest. He remembers Yukwon's eyes widening and asking him how long Jiho had been there, to which Jiho replied, "Long enough." Yukwon laughed and walked up to Jiho, nibbling at his ear, voice husky, asking if he'd like to see how else he could move, to which Jiho gladly obliged.  
But Yukwon had left him for a woman named Sunhye, left Jiho with a broken heart.

Third was Pyo Jihoon, a man with the cutest face and an oddly husky voice, best suited to rapping like Jiho did, and that's what Jiho loved about him the most.  
Jihoon was incredibly sweet towards Jiho, and accepted every and any chance to be with him, almost like an adorable little puppy. Jiho loved it, the way Jihoon would always greet him at the door when he came home from work, the way he'd snuggle up to him while watching a movie. Jihoon was sweet and almost too innocent. Jiho couldn't ruin him.

So along came Lee Minhyuk, another dancer, which left Jiho wondering, but he got lost in the way Minhyuk's body could move, his lustful black eyes, his mesmerizing beauty.  
Jiho didn't know if he was in love with Minhyuk or he was just in lust, letting go of all the sexual needs he felt while he was with Jihoon. He shakes his head and forgets about Jihoon and lets himself drown in the godly beauty of Minhyuk until he, too, is gone.

Then he meets Ahn Jaehyo, with the looks of a goddess, too pretty for this world. Jaehyo is perfect, with a charming smile and warm eyes, with just the right amount of sweetness to balance Jiho out.  
Jaehyo is perfect, gets adorably flustered when Jiho surprises him with a kiss on the back of his neck, knows every sensitive spot on Jiho's body, and never gives him too much or too little attention.  
Jaehyo is perfect. Perfect for Minhyo.

Just as Jiho wants to give the fuck up, fuck this, fuck that, he meets a little dork called Park Kyung.  
Kyung is even more perfect than Jaehyo, if that's even possible. Kyung has a smile to rival Yukwon's, a smile that can and does light up Jiho's life. He's better than Minhyuk, sweeter than Jihoon, more lovely than Taeil, and everything Jiho's never known he's needed. When Kyung kisses Jiho, his entire world melts away, leaving only the two of them, and everything is right.  
Kyung is there with Jiho on his 23rd birthday.  
His 24th. 25th. 26th.  
All the way up to Jiho's 87th, Kyung is there.  
Kyung is there at Jiho's hospital bed, both of them old, and happy.  
Kyung's smile is still as beautiful as ever, even as Jiho slips away.  
After all this time, he finally got it right.  
And he doesn't regret a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what i just wrote but i like it


End file.
